Sneak Peek
by insaneantics21
Summary: Quinn and Rachel get stuck in the locker room when Santana and Brittany decide to make good use of what they think is an empty space.


Quinn sighed as she sat patiently in the Cheerios' locker room waiting for Sue Sylvester to get done with the mandatory weekly practices she held in the summer. The blonde was bound and determined to get back on the squad which explained the fact that she'd shown up to all six practices to beg the coach - only to be shot down every single time. She glanced up when she saw movement outside of the windows but it wasn't a cheerleading uniform she saw. She groaned when she saw a brunette of short stature wearing a t-shirt about saving dolphins along with a short blue skirt standing in the locker room doorway holding a plate.

"Berry, what the hell are you doing here?"

Rachel gave a small smile. Quinn scoffed. "I came to talk to Ms. Sylvester, shockingly enough. I heard through the grapevine that she was the one to get glee club re-instated so I brought her a plate of thank you…well, they're not cookies. They're homemade organic energy bars. I looked the recipe up online and thought she might appreciate it."

"I don't care."

"I assume you're here to try and regain your place on the Cheerios?"

"What do you care, RuPaul?"

Rachel sighed.

The pair waited in silence as the Cheerios started filing in. Quinn followed Rachel as Rachel followed Coach Sylvester to her office and hand over the plate of cookies. The short brunette and the older woman exchanged a few words and Rachel stepped out of the coach's office with her lower lip clutched nervously between her teeth.

"Out of my way Man Hands, I have a mission…"

"Ms. Sylvester has asked me to inform you to desist your attempts at regaining your position. She says apparently she hasn't been yelling at you loud enough and that my high-volume voice might do the trick…only it was a little more insulting. Specifically she stated that I should use my loud mouth to tell you to go practice keeping your legs shut since you've obviously gone deaf to her voice and refuse to listen."

Quinn growled and stalked back to the locker room to get her bag. For some reason unknown to her, Rachel followed.

"Why are you stalking me?"

"I wanted to ask how you were doing, perhaps engage in polite conversation which might lead to you being civil toward me and then maybe that could build the foundation for…"

"For nothing," Quinn growled. "You annoy me." Quinn grabbed her bag and just as Rachel was getting ready to speak again she heard two sets of giggles come from toward the showers. Giggles that were getting closer. The blonde recognized them immediately. "Shit!"

Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her behind a row of lockers.

"Quinn, I…"

Quinn clapped her hand over Rachel's mouth.

"Shut. Up. For once in your life, please, be quiet," she hissed. "Santana and Brittany are out there." Quinn dropped her hand away from Rachel's mouth. A mistake.

"Well perhaps we should greet -mmph!"

Quinn once again covered Rachel's mouth. "You don't want to go out there right now. Just…sit down and cover your ears."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows.

"Can you be silent?"

Rachel nodded. Quinn took her hand away from the brunette's mouth and slid down to sit on the floor, Rachel followed suit. Quinn smirked as she held up her hand and started ticking down the seconds from five. Just as she put the last finger down there was a slam. Rachel jumped. There was muffled moaning and desperate gasps. Quinn watched, entertained, as Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Brittany and Santana?" she mouthed.

Quinn nodded.

There was a hiss followed by Santana's voice.

"B…I love you so much baby…God I love you…"

Quinn saw Rachel swallow and focus on the wall straight ahead.

"Fuck…San…love you too…"

Rachel shifted and Quinn grabbed onto the girl's arm as she started to peer around the lockers.

"Pervert!" Quinn mouthed.

Rachel rolled her eyes and tried again. She only looked for a moment before she scrambled back. The brunette pulled her phone out of her skirt pocket and started pressing keys. She showed Quinn the screen and the blonde chuckled a little.

_I was unaware that Santana was so flexible._

Quinn shook her head and typed out her response. _Perv._

The moans and declarations of love started getting louder and Santana came with a shout and it was quiet for a while, save for the sounds of Santana panting. The noises started up again and Quinn sighed and picked at her fingernails. Another slam against the lockers made Rachel jump again.

More moans, this time from Brittany, started echoing through the room. Rachel would peer around the lockers every now and then. At one point, curiosity got the best of her and Quinn practically climbed on top of the smaller girl to look.

Santana had Brittany pinned against the lockers with Brittany's wrists above her head. Santana's other hand was between the blonde's legs and Brittany was gasping for air, chest heaving and body writhing.

"Harder, San…"

"You feel so good, baby. So good."

Brittany groaned. Santana latched her mouth onto the blonde's shoulder. Quinn pulled back as soon as she felt tension low in her abdomen. Her own chest was heaving and she could feel her cheeks flushing. She dug her fingers into the concrete floor beneath her and swallowed hard in an attempt to remedy her now dry mouth.

Rachel took out her phone again.

_Do you want to play 20 Questions?_

Quinn blinked. Her immediate internal response was slightly sickening to her. Rachel's skirt had ridden up to reveal more tan skin and her face was significantly blushed. The blonde could tell that the girl was trying just as hard as she was to keep her composure. Quinn's will power was fading fast, however, as Brittany reached her climax.

Rachel pulled her phone back as the panting from the two cheerleaders slowed.

_Think they're finished?_

Quinn shrugged.

"Come on babe," Santana mumbled. "Let's go back to my place. Parents are gone."

"Do you think Rachel and Quinn would want to come over and watch a movie?"

Quinn gasped. Rachel froze.

"What?"

"Rachel and Quinn. We should invite them over for a movie."

"B, what the hell…"

"You think they'd want to watch us at your house, too?"

"Oh shit," Quinn gasped. "Oh shit, oh shit!"

There were loud footsteps and before Quinn could get up and scramble away, Santana was hovering over the pair, clad only in a towel.

"Enjoy the show, pervs?"

Rachel, for once, was silent.

"You should've checked to make sure no one else was in here, horndog!" Quinn spat back. "God, can't you two keep it in your skirts long enough to give a shout out?"

"Door swings both ways, sweetie. You and your girlfriend could've said something before peeking in on us!"

Quinn scrambled up off the floor, Rachel mimicked her.

"I am _not_ dating Treasure Trail!"

"Yeah well you two look like you want to fuck each other's brains out right about now if you haven't already."

"Sex isn't dating!" Quinn heard Brittany call from around the lockers.

"Santana…" Rachel found her voice long enough to be cut off.

"Whatever, I don't care. But next time you want to watch you'll at least owe us dinner."

"Or let us watch!" Brittany called out.

"Ew. No." Santana turned on her heel and left Quinn and Rachel to listen to the lovers get dressed.

"God this is awkward," Quinn mumbled as she picked up her bag. "See you around, Man Hands."

Quinn was stopped by fingers gripping her forearm and pulling her back. This time, the slamming against the lockers was the blonde's own body. She hissed when her head hit metal and small fingers kept their grip on her arm.

"What the hell, Berry?"

Rachel did nothing but growl and press herself against the blonde. Quinn shrieked when teeth sank into her neck and Rachel's small body started rubbing against hers. All thoughts of stopping the nemesis were thrown out the window when Rachel's lips found hers.

"If you two are going to do it can you at least wait for us to leave?" Santana shouted. "Just because you like to listen to us doesn't mean we want to listen to you two. Jeez."

Quinn pulled away to shout, "Screw you, Lopez," at her friend and then dove in for a second searing kiss. "What are you doing this afternoon?" Quinn asked when she pulled away from the second kiss.

"I…uh…I don't really…"

"Wrong answer."

"Wh-what's the right one?"

"Me."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her out to the bright red, shiny car that was sitting in the parking lot.

"Is your house empty?" Quinn asked as she buckled up and put the car in reverse.

"Yeah…my dads are both working."

"Tell me how to get there."

Rachel directed Quinn through the streets and they pulled up into Rachel's driveway in a matter of minutes. The blonde got out of the car and marched up to the front door, Rachel followed close behind. As Rachel fumbled with her keys, Quinn started peppering kisses down the brunette's neck and roaming her hands all over the singer's body until they landed on her ass. Rachel squealed. Once inside, Rachel grabbed onto Quinn's hand and pulled her up the stairs. Her shoes and socks were lost somewhere along the way. The blonde couldn't help but laugh when she saw the gold star on Rachel's bedroom door.

Quinn wasted no time when she stepped into Rachel's bedroom. She didn't take even a moment to look at anything other than the bed before pulling her own shirt over her head, quickly followed by Rachel's dolphin t-shirt. Quinn made quick work of Rachel's bra thanks to the front clasp. Rachel moved her hands to cover herself but all Quinn had to do was gently grip her wrists and press a soft kiss to pouting lips for the brunette to stop and instead wrap her arms around Quinn's back. The feeling of Rachel's fingertips gently drawing patterns on her spine made Quinn shiver and let out a small moan into the kiss. Rachel's fingertips met Quinn's bra clasp and in only a second, the bra was on the floor and Rachel's bare chest was against her own. Slowly, Quinn edged Rachel toward the bed and guided her down to lay flat on her back. Her lips immediately went to Rachel's neck and began licking and nipping at her collarbone.

"Quinn…why…oh God…"

"You want to talk or do it, Rachel?" Quinn pulled up Rachel's skirt and pressed her fingers against the soaking wet material between her legs. Rachel moaned. "Thought so."

Rachel groaned in protest when Quinn pulled her hand away but a small smile crossed over her lips when Quinn sat up and pulled off her shorts leaving her in nothing but a red thong. Rachel arched her hips off the bed enough for Quinn's hands to undo the back of her skirt and pull it off along with her black cotton briefs. It hit her then that she had no clue what she was doing but she was Quinn Fabray and she was damn good at everything; this would be no different.

Quinn took a very quick glance at Rachel's completely exposed body beneath her before diving back in. She wanted Rachel and she wanted her _now_. There would be time for appreciating the view later. She lay back down on top of the smaller girl and their lips crashed together again. Her right hand went back to its spot between Rachel's legs and she slipped two fingers over Rachel's clit and began running tight circles over it, just as she'd done to herself when the pregnancy hormones became too much to handle. Rachel jerked and moaned into Quinn's mouth and the blonde pushed harder and rubbed faster. Rachel arched her back, pushing her self closer to Quinn's body. Quinn pulled their lips apart and gave a wicked smile. She stopped rubbing Rachel's clit which earned her a growl.

Quinn moved her fingers further down between Rachel's legs and pressed a single, experimental finger into the brunette's tight slit. Rachel gasped for more and nodded furiously, answering any questions Quinn might've had. Quinn pushed her finger in and out as she kissed her way down Rachel's neck and to her perfect breasts. She flicked her tongue over one nipple, then the other. Rachel moaned again. Quinn curled the finger that was thrusting, searching for _that_ spot. She added another finger and curled again.

"Oh my God…Quinn!"

She found it.

Quinn started trailing kisses down Rachel's stomach and positioned herself between the writhing girl's legs and inhaled the scent. She pushed her tongue against Rachel's clit, eliciting a groan. Rachel's hands found their way to Quinn's head and she gripped handfuls of blonde hair. Quinn thrust her fingers in as deep as she could while her other arm wrapped around Rachel's thigh to try and keep her as still as possible.

"Quinn…oh God…don't…don't stop…Quinn…"

Quinn pushed deeper and flicked her tongue furiously against Rachel's clit. She felt Rachel's slit tighten and her back arched further. Rachel, true to her powerful voice, let out perfectly pitched almost-screams as tremors wracked her body. She yelled Quinn's name and her body went stiff, her toes curled. One more thrust and one more flick and Rachel collapsed against her bed, panting.

After pressing one last kiss to Rachel's thigh, Quinn trailed her lips upward over Rachel's stomach and chest before settling down next to her. Rachel rolled over to curl up next to the blonde and Quinn traced her fingertips over Rachel's side and waited for her to regain coherent thought.

"Quinn…"

"Hm?"

"Wow."

"Thanks. You okay?"

Rachel nodded. She turned stretched her head up and started kissing Quinn's neck while her fingertips roamed up and down the blonde's back. Quinn rolled the two over and Rachel straddled her hips, never breaking gaze. The brunette tucked her lower lip between her teeth for a minute before her eyes darted up to the wall and back down to Quinn's collarbone.

"I have no idea what I'm doing, Quinn."

"Neither did I. Just use your instincts."

Rachel ran her fingertips up Quinn's stomach and to her left breast. Quinn closed her eyes and relaxed at the brunette's feather light touch. She arched up when Rachel's fingertips grazed over her left nipple and it was carefully teased and tugged at.

"Good start…"

Quinn felt Rachel shift and then her mouth was latched onto her other nipple, wet and warm and absolutely sensational. Quinn moaned and arched again as Rachel's tongue flicked over the hard bud sending shockwaves through her body. She grabbed onto Rachel's other hand and guided it down her stomach. Rachel took the hint and shifted from straddling Quinn to one leg in between hers and she continued moving her hand downwards. She pulled at the Quinn's barely-there thong and slipped it down off the blonde's legs. Rachel lightly touched the inside of Quinn's thigh and the blonde felt her heart start racing.

"Quinn…is this…this is okay, right?"

"Please. You're doing fine…don't stop."

Rachel moved her hand and pushed two fingers against Quinn's clit. Quinn bit down on her lower lip and whimpered. Rachel tested different techniques - she would alternate between circling the hard bud and pinching; Quinn moaned approvingly at every single one of them. When she pressed a little harder, Quinn got louder. Her moans were eventually stifled when Rachel's lips pushed against hers. Quinn wanted to protest when Rachel's fingers stopped their work but was cut off when Rachel teased her entrance with two fingers.

"Yeah," Quinn panted. "I-inside. Please."

The brunette pushed in deep, Quinn yelled out and dug her heels into the mattress and she fisted the bedsheet. The feeling of fullness was amazing and got even better when Rachel began thrusting her fingers in and out, reaching deeper with each thrust. She kissed her pale skin starting at Quinn's jaw and down to her neck and chest. She continued down Quinn's once again toned stomach and the blonde spread her legs for Rachel to settle in between them. Quinn gasped when Rachel's tongue ran from where her fingers were still pumping in and out of her up to her clit. Rachel continued pushing thrusting her fingers in deep and latched her mouth onto the sensitive bud and bit down a little.

"Rach…oh…fuck yes!"

Quinn once again whimpered at the loss of Rachel's fingers until they were replaced with her tongue delving deep inside. Her fingers returned to Quinn's clit and furiously rubbed in circles. The blonde arched her back and grabbed onto a fistful of Rachel's hair, trying to pull her closer and get her tongue deeper. She surprised herself by out-yelling Rachel as the tension in her abdomen started shooting through the rest of her body. A few more circles and deep thrusts later, Quinn saw stars behind her eyelids as the orgasm coursed through her veins. She panted hard and Rachel ran her tongue over her one last time before settling herself up next to the out of breath blonde.

"Rachel…my Rachel…that was amazing…"

"Your Rachel?"

"Whatever…you're so amazing…"

Rachel pulled the blankets up around the pair and the girls snuggled close together, Quinn on her back with Rachel curled up to her side.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"Will you be asking Ms. Sylvester for your place back again next week?"

"Probably. Why?"

"I believe we owe Santana and Brittany a show."

Quinn smiled and turned her head to look down at the brunette. "I think we should practice until then…make sure we can outdo them."

"Oh, definitely."


End file.
